Until The End
by SallyStitches13
Summary: After the Kira case is closed and the Yotsuba company is to blame for all of the deaths, L vanishes. Completely. Light is left to wonder where he went and why he left, but then, a certain detecive shows up in need of his help in stopping a virus that could destroy all of humanity. (So sorry for the bad summary...) Rated M for possible later chapters (LxLight) (Updated often!)
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE! So... This is the first fanfic I've actually published to the site. I've wrote many other fanfics though. So... It's kinda sucky, sorry. But it shall get better later! Please review and tell me what you think! I will try to update often if this gets good reviews, but if no one reviews or anything then I might discontinue the story... Maybe not, idk. Sorry that the chapters are kinda short but those will get longer as the story goes. Rated M for possible later chapters btw. Welp... Anyways... Here's the story.

Chapter 1. Memories

It has been nearly four years since Light has seen the famous detective, whom was called "L". He had worked on the Kira case with him for several years, but the day after he was found not guilty, L completely disappeared. Vanished. Gone forever.  
He had woken up from an extremely deep sleep the morning after the final trial, only to find that the detective had disappeared from the room and the handcuffs were gone too. He got up and went into the main room to check the place out and ask L what was going on, but he soon found out that L wasn't there either. Realization quickly took over him. He ran out into the larger room of the suite and saw that everyone and everything was gone. The computers were gone, so were the empty plates and bowls that were once filled with mountains of sweets for L, the entire investigation team, and there was no sign of Misa either; The entire suite look as if it were untouched. He called out a few times to see if anyone remained in the hotel room but no one answered.

He walked around the large room and as he looked towards the door, he saw his suitcase. Why was his suit case here? Where is everyone? Why is this place so clean? Where has L gone? As he approached the luggage, he noticed there was was a note attached to the bag and he slowly picked it up. He noticed that it was Ls writing on the note and he cautiously began to read it, _"Raito-Kun, now that the investigation is over, you are free to do as you please. Your parents are expecting you soon so you should go there first.; Miss Amane has returned home as well. Other matters have arisen and I had to take my leave. I'm very sorry Raito-Kun but you will never see me again. ~L"_.

Sadness quickly washed over him and tears began to form in his eyes. Ya, L was a usually a total ass, and he could be pretty annoying at times, but he found L to be the most interesting and enjoyable person he had ever met. L was also the only person that he had ever met that could rival his intelligence, so they got along quite well at times; especially if they were playing chess or tennis. Not only that, but he had slowly became attached to the famous detective. He couldn't really describe how he felt but he knew it was abnormal because he had never felt that way before, not even with his friends or girlfriends.

He fell to his knees and began to cry; He already missed the detective and he knew that he shouldn't but it's to late to worry about something like that. The tears seemed as if they didn't want to stop flowing, no matter what he did, but he knew that he needed to collect himself and his things and leave. He attempted to stand up and gather his things, almost falling several times in the process, and made his way to the door after putting Ls last note to him in his pocket. He slowly trudged down the hallway and to the elevator, in which he entered and exited, only to end up outside the large building. When he exited the elevator he saw a man, clad in black, waiting for him to arrive. The man walked to lights door and opened it for him, waited for Light to enter the limo, got in himself, and drove away. He assumed he knew where to go, so he didn't say anything, and sure enough, 30 minutes later, they arrived at his home; His parents awaiting his arrival with open arms.

Sadly, that's pretty much all he remembered of that day; besides going home to greet his ecstatic family. Pretty much everything had changed so much since then, but there was one thing that sadly never changed; He missed L. He missed arguing with the insane man, he missed his company and his rivalry, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what L looked like. He remembered that he had hair as black as night and a 'slight' sweets addiction, but he couldn't remember anything else; and this fact drove him completely insane every time he thought about L.

He was currently sitting in his favorite coffee shop in all of Tokyo. He and L had come here a few times before after playing tennis in the park, and L had eaten pretty much every single sweet and dessert that they had. He also really enjoyed this place since it was very close to his college and also very close to his home. College had been a breeze for Light, and he had gotten a full scholarship to any college of his choice, so he chose the best one Japan had to offer, which just happened to be in Tokyo. Normally this coffee shop would be filled with students that were gossiping about the latest trends and singers, guys talking about sports or upcoming parties, or classes that were 'really hard', but today the shop was nearly empty; save for a few commoners and the workers. All of the college students weren't there because they were attending their graduation ceremony, which he refused to attend. Light didn't like ceremonies or large amounts of attention so he talked to the dean of the school and just got his degree early so he wouldn't have to attend the ceremony, even though the older man protested and begged him to at least give a small speech, to which he declined.

He was trying to read a crime novel but his mind was too flooded with memories to actually process what he was reading. He put down the book and decided it would be best if he checked the time, and 12:26 pm is what he saw on the ornate watch. He had been sitting in the coffee shop for a while now and he decided to take his leave for today. As he got up to throw his coffee cup away, something in the back of his mind told him to look around before he left the shop. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if there were a something forcing him to stop and look behind him. When he did he saw a few commoners and several workers that weren't of any importance, no one to give a second thought about. But the last person that his eyes landed upon actually interested him slightly. The being was sitting awkwardly at a booth at the very front of the shop, but he wasn't sitting, it was more of a crouched position and his back was to Light. He saw that the mans hair was midnight black and it seemed very unruly and out of control, and he had several plates around him that were empty. He also noted that the man was only a few a few years older than Light, he was about 28 years old and he was very thin, but not to an unhealthy point. He felt a strange urge to talk to the odd man, as if he somehow knew him from somewhere, so he subconsciously walked over to where he was sitting. As he was walking there he began it wonder what to say, but he decided to just wing it and think of something when he got there.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what your name is? I believe I know you somehow but I just can't place my finger on it..." before turning around the small man replied "I don't believe that's true, I'm not from here and I don't have any acquaintances that resi-", by now and small man was wide-eyed and completely facing Light, and Light was as wide-eyed as a small man was. Everything suddenly came back to him. He had known that this man was different from the start but he couldn't understand what it was, but now everything became clear. He knew this man, and this man knew him. He finally found L.

AUTHORS NOTE! Sooooo how was my first chapter? Ya, I know, kinda sucky, but it will get better soon! I hope to update often and I will love you forever if you guys could send me a review! Please don't be to mean though, but nice constructive criticism is always welcomed! Ya.. It was a really short chapter and I'm über sorry... Please forgive me! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I finally finished chapter two! Also, Its MUCH longer than the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you guy think. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and such, im a huge grammar Nazi but even I make mistakes haha... so anyways, here's the story!

Chapter 2

Both of the men stared at each other in silence. Their minds were racing at a mind blowing pace, that only they could keep up with. Lights mind couldn't understand why L was here and why was in their coffee shop of all places? Wait, "Their" coffee shop? This must be getting to his mind more than he first thought. Why L wasn't working on a case? What was his reason for coming back to Japan? The last time he heard about L on the news, he was in the United States working on a case about a child serial killer, so why was he here? Was the case over already? Surely not. If the case was solved that easily, then they could've hired another detective to solve it instead of asking L... Right?' Lights mind continued to race as he stared at the pale raven.

L's mind, on the other hand, was wondering what he could say to get rid of Light. Yes, admittedly, he was happy to see the man, but he wasn't expecting to find him so soon. He wasn't ready for Light to join him yet... if he even would after what he did to him. He supposed that he could just lie to Light, but the brunette was too smart for his own good and he would see right through it; No matter how great of a liar he is.

"What are you doing here L-Ryuzaki?"

Light caught himself and quickly called L by his alibi; his shocked and confused expression never leaving his face.

"Well, Ratio, I suppose there's no point in lying to you and I suppose you want an explanation as to why I left you like I did, am I correct?"

L responded.

"Yes, an explanation would be nice, if would also be nice to catch up while we have the chance, I suppose you will be leaving again soon to work on a another case as always."

By now Lights odd expression had faded and his normal expression began to show through once again.

"Actually, Ratio-Kun, I hopefully wont be going back alone this time. I came back to ask for your help."

L said casually, taking a drink of his, most likely, overly sweet tea.

His shocked expression came back quickly and he couldn't believe what he just heard L say.

"You came back for my help? Why?" He quickly said.

"I will answer any questions you have, but not here. May we return to your home or somewhere that is free of cameras, voice recorders, and such?" L replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure, we can go to my home. I don't have any recording devices of any form there and its signal proof so no one can listen in to our conversations." Light stated.

"I shall call Watari then and have him take us to your residence" L said as he distastefully pulled out his cell phone, holding it up with his thumb and index finger.

Light decided to pay L's bill for him while L called the elderly man.

"Watari will arrive in a moment. Are you ready to go Ratio-Kun?" He questioned

"Yeah."

L was beaming with happiness. He had missed Light so much and now they might get to work together once again; and this time he had no intentions of leaving him like he had before. L had always had slight feelings for Light but knew that the younger male didn't feel that way towards him so he just bottled up his feelings in hopes that they would go away some day.. H was so happy to have him back that he would've hugged him but Light didn't share the same feelings.

They soon began to walk to the awaiting limo and as L neared the limo, Watari got out to open the door for the detective, but when he did he got quite a surprise. Light Yagami. He wasn't supposed to join them for three more days! Watari despised him and when the investigation was finally over and L said he was going to leave him a note saying that he would never see him again, Watari was ecstatic, but he would never tell L that. Watari didn't like Light due his arrogance and his overly prideful attitude, but he really didn't like him because he interfered with L's work. Yes, he understood that L needed a break sometimes but not as often as Light wanted and he also didn't like the fact the Light was a smooth liar and he couldn't be trusted. He tried everyway he could think of to talk L out of finding and asking for his help butL wouldn't budge in his decision, which was typical of him. "Hello, Mr. Yagami. Its been a long time, hasn't it? I assume you're well?" He stated, trying his best to not sound bitter or rude. "Yes, I have been well and my studies have been too. I'm glad to see you're okay as well." He flashed the older man a smile and slid into the seat next to L and Watari closed the door. "Damn brat..." he mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the drivers side of the vehicle.

L and Light stayed silent on their way to Lights home. During this time, L took advantage to check the brunette out. He was as thin as L remembered him but he seemed a little more muscular now, his hair was still its beautiful auburn caramel color, and he dressed as neat as always. His face was completely blemish free, and his eyes were a perfect brownish color that had a redish tint to them, giving them the color of a deep Amber, and he couldn't help but notice that his lips looked so perfect and kissable... No. He mustn't think about Ratio-Kun that way. He may have felt that way before but if he could suppress his feelings then, he can now. He was so happy to have him back though, it almost killed him inside when he had to leave him and it took all of his will power to write that note, but it was what was best for Light... he didn't want him to get hurt.

After about twenty minutes of giving Watari directions, they arrived at Lights home. L was shocked but his face was as calm as always. The home must've been two, maybe three stories high, and very large. L and Light exited the limo and Watari left, claiming that he had paperwork and other things to do and that he would be back in about an hour or so. As they began to enter the home, L began to familiarize himself with the home. As you walked in the door you could clearly see the living room was to the right, a staircase on the far side of the home, an office room to the left and other rooms that were most likely the kitchen and a bathroom farther down, and a door that most likely led to a basement of some sort.

"Make yourself at home, Would you like some tea?" Light casually asked.

"Yes, Thank you." L had already began to walk toward the living room to wait for Lights arrival. 'How am I going to do this?' He thought. 'I need his help but there's a 89.7% chance that he will turn me down. I cant solve this case by myself, no matter how much a genius I am. L's thumb instinctively went to his lips as he began to think and worry. He was thinking so hard that he didn't even notice Light come into the room with their tea and set it down in front of him on the table.

"L? Is everything okay?" Light questioned, offering the cup of tea and bowl of sugar cubes to L.

"Just thinking, Ratio-kun." L replied, taking the offered drink and sugar.

"What did you want to talk about, L?" Light suddenly became nervous as to what the answer would be.

" As I stated earlier, I came to ask for your help. I wasn't expecting to ask this soon but I suppose asking sooner is better than later. A deadly epidemic has occurred but they have been trying very hard to keep it from the majority of the public. I cant tell you any more of the details until you agree to join me. I can't assure your safety during this case but I shall try my best to keep you safe. I realize that you must resent me for what I did before and I understand if you turn down my offer to jo-"

"I accept!" Light said quickly, cutting L off. Light was ecstatic and was more than happy to join L, no matter the risks involved; He missed L so much and this was his chance to become a partner with him again.

"Are you sure Ratio-kun? You may not come back for a while, if at all." L warned, but Light refused to change his mind.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't mind the risks or how long it takes. When do I need to get my things?" He replied enthusiastically.

"Now. I will help you pack and then we will return to my current residence to gather my things as well. I will contact your place of work later to notify them so you needn't worry about them. Is there anyone else you should notify?" L said, drinking the rest of his tea.

"No, not that I know of. What should I pack?" He replied, he didn't want to worry his family so he decided to not contact them. He then started making his way towards the stairs which led to the bed rooms.

"I will help you pack Ratio-Kun." He stated as he followed in suit.

They entered what was the master bedroom and it felt so warm and comforting to be there. There was a computer to the right; a closet next to it, a large bed with a navy blue bed set in the center of the room, and a bathroom to the right. Its walls were a grey color that wasn't too dark but not too light either, and the carpet was black.

Light went to the closet and pulled out a luggage bag and put it on the bed. As he went to the bathroom to retrieve a few things, L began to pick out clothes for Light. He folded and placed them in the bag and when he finally finished packing he decided to go help Light. As L reached for the door handle, the door swung open revealing a stunned Light with his arms full of random things.

"Oh, hey! Sorry... Did you need something?" Light questioned.

"No, I was just coming to help you but I see that you've already gotten everything." He replied, looking at the flustered man.

"L? Light? Are you ready to leave?" Watari called from downstairs; sounding very impatient.

"I guess we should go, huh?" Light asked, noticing something was wrong with the detective. "L? Is somethi- Umph!" L grabbed Light, pulled him close, and kissed him. He really shouldn't have done that but he couldn't help himself. He has had feelings for Light for many years now and he definitely didn't regret his decision. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, and much to his surprise, Light held him back.

Light was shocked, but he didn't stop L from kissing him. He couldn't believe what was happening at this very moment but he didn't care; He loved it. He has had feelings for L for a while now, but he just pushed them away and they almost faded completely after L left.

They kissed for a few more seconds until they had to break, though neither of them wanted to.

"S-sorry... Ratio-kun..." L said as he walked towards the door.

Light felt like telling him it was okay but he was too stunned to say anything. _'Did that really just happen_?' He couldn't believe that L had kissed him, but in truth, he really like it... probably a lot more than he should. He grabbed his bag and he made his way down the staircase to meet with the awaiting L and Watari.

"Are you ready Ratio-kun?" L questioned, already knowing that the answer would be yes.

They walked out to the limo and they climbed into the back seat as Watari went to the drivers side of the car, and drove off towards where L was staying.

They arrived to the large complex about thirty minutes later and they quickly made their way to the top floor. Light felt like had had been here before but he wasn't sure; maybe he was just being weird. As soon as they got inside, L grabbed a few sweets and headed for his room to pack. When he walked into the room that L was in, something on the wall caught his eye. A dent.

"L, Why is there a dent in the wall?" he questioned.

"Don't you remember, Ratio-kun? That was the dent I put in the wall when I tried to kick you but you dodged it." He replied casually.

So that's why this place was familiar; It was the room they had stayed in together while working on the Kira case, which meant it was also the place L left him.

"L, why did you leave me like that?" he said, breaking the silence.

L stopped packing a looked at him, giving him a pained expression.

"Do you want to know the truth or a lie?"

"The truth."

"I was becoming too attached to you. I didn't want you to get hurt and I was becoming too close to you Ratio-kun. I drugged you while you were sleeping and I removed everyone and everything from the premises; I had all of the investigation team transferred to new locations so they couldn't tell you what happened. I know it was a cruel way to leave you but I thought it was for the best. I'm sorry."

"Too attached to me? So you didn't want to become my friend? Why? Its not like I was going to tell anyone your secret or anything else like that! You should've known that I'm not like that L!"

"I'm sorry... Believe me, you have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you...and its not that I didn't want to befriend you. It was that I wanted our friendship to become more than that..." He had this strange feeling in his stomach and he didn't know how to describe it or what to call it but he knew he didn't like it. Tears began to form in his eyes but he couldn't understand why. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this?

But then, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. Light? Why was he embracing him? What's going on?

"Ratio-kun?" L questioned but he got no respond. So he eventually gave in and hugged the slightly taller man back, burying his face in the brunettes chest and breathing in his scent. Light pulled back from L and gave the raven a quick kiss.

"Lets finishing packing your things, Okay?" Light said when he pulled away

L just stood there for a moment. Did Light really just kiss him? Or did he imagine it?

"L? Is something wrong?" Light worriedly asked.

"I'm fine Ratio-kun." He replied as he continued to pack his things into his bag.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" He asked excitedly

"Cuba."

"Why?"

"A research facility has accidentally created a disease that could easily kill off humanity; It has already taken over part of the island and is quickly spreading. It must be stopped before it gets to the mainland or it will cause mass destruction." L said, as if it was a common occurrence.

"What?! Why didn't I know about this? Why isn't it on the news?"

"We told them to keep their mouths shut. We don't want to cause panic."

"This isn't your type of case, though, L. I realize its an important case but don't you usually work on crime cases? I'm sure that a chemical mix up case isn't really your thing." Light questioned

"I took this case because I believe that this outbreak was only partially a mistake. I have come to believe that someone created it intentionally and tried to test it on some human beings but things got out of hand and it spread to the rest of the island. If my theory is true, this will be the biggest case since the Kira investigation. Also, no normal person could figure this out. Since I'm highly trained in science, chemistry and such, I must also find a cure for it or find a way to permanently stop it before it makes it to the main land."

"And you need my help because...?"

"This a large and difficult case Ratio-Kun; Even I need a little help sometimes. But, I also missed your presence so I thought it would be nice to ask you to join us again." L said, smiling

It was true, L missed his brunette rival; But he had no clue that the latter felt the same way about him.

"Its getting late, do you want to work on some cases before getting some sleep or do you want to sleep now?" Light asked, not really caring what the answer might be.

"Lets sleep now. We have to get up fairly early anyways so we might as well get sleep while we can." L zipped up his now full bag and put it by the doorway; clearing the bed in the process.

"Well, goodnight then." Light said as he headed for the other bed room that investigation team used periodically.

L stood there staring at the door after Light closed it. 'Why didn't he stay with me? Why did he go to the other room? I wish he would've stayed... maybe I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight if he was with me...' L took his shirt off and his jeans as well and slid into the bed. he would only get a few hours sleep so he might as well start now. For a long time now, he had been having vivid nightmares that would keep him up for most of the night, causing his insomnia to worsen.

After a few minutes, he finally drifted off to sleep. He immediately began to dream, it was calm at first, he was in a forest somewhere, and he was walking with Light. they were holding hands and just enjoying each others company. They stayed that way for a while when a thud was heard. He turned to see Light laying on the ground, a hoard of Infected surrounding him. L couldn't move, his body was kept in place by vines slowly wrapping up his legs. Light tried to fight the Infected away from himself but they were too great to over power. They began to tear at him and his clothes, they bit into his flesh causing blood to splatter and spill everywhere. He became coated in Lights blood and there was nothing he could do but stand there and watch the brunette be torn to shreds in front of his eyes.

He woke up suddenly with a jolt. He ran his hand through his hair and shakily sat up as he rubbed his face, but when he did, he noticed it was wet. Had he been crying? He needed comfort, but Watari had left for the night to gather information, so he got up and walked to the guest room instead. He crawled into the bed and cuddled up to Lights back, trying his best to refrain from wrapping his arms around the latter, and quickly drifted off into a peaceful deep sleep.

Light awoke the next morning but he wasn't by himself. He carefully turned around to find L, curled up in a fetal position, asleep. Light decided to not question why the small man was here and just leave him be, he seemed as if he never got any rest anyways so this was a good chance for him to catch up on his sleep. He, on the other hand, couldn't go back to sleep, so he stayed awake and pondered what was going to happen in the next few weeks. Would he make it back home? Would he ever see his family again? Questions like this continuously rolled through his mind but they abruptly stopped when he felt L move next to him. He looked over and saw the ravens eyes slowly flutter open, and widening when they saw him.

"Ratio-kun! I-I'm sorry, I should've asked before I came in here last night its just that-"

"Its fine, L" Light replied, trying his best to not laugh at the flustered man.

"What time is it?"

Light rolled over to find and check his phone.

"6:03 am" he replied.

"I suppose we should prepare to leave then."

Light quickly got out of the bed and put the rest of his clothes on and L did the same

Over the next half hour they managed to eat breakfast, shower, put their things in the limo, and get to the airport. L owned a private jet in which he almost always used; save for a few times Watari had to use it and L was forced to fly first class instead. The plane ride itself was boring and much too silent for his liking. Yes, he enjoyed the peacefulness of it but at times it was too much to bear. After several dreaded hours, they finally neared Cuba. He had never been to this island but he always thought of visiting it one day, he finally got his chance but it was an odd reason as to why he was here so it kind of ruined the moment. They were immediately checked for any contaminants and ushered into a safe house.

Once inside, they were taken down several flights of stairs that seemed to extend forever to Light. At the bottom, They went though a double set of doors and a set of scanners that checked for any type of contamination. Once though the scan, they walked into a room that was a reception room and there was a woman setting behind a desk frantically taking and ignoring phone calls. She was so flustered that she didn't even notice them enter, but when she did he seemed a little startled, but quickly regained he composure.

"You must be the researchers we've been waiting on!" She said in heavily accented English.

"Yes. I am Ryuzaki and this is Yagami Light." L said, gesturing towards the latter.

"So you've come to check out our research so far on the Infection? Finally! Someone who might actually give us some major progress! Right this way." she said laughing slightly.

They followed her down a hallway that had about 6 doors on each side, and they entered the second one on the right. They went through yet another contamination scanner and went into a small room with contamination suits lined up along the walls. They were both given the proper suits needed and they proceeded into the next room which was slightly larger with a large, presumably bulletproof, window. The sight grossed Light nearly to his breaking point but he remained in perfect composure. On the other side of said window were several bodies lying on examination tables. They were strapped down with leather straps and had several wires and cords protruding from their bodies that were connected to several monitors. Their bodies were a sickly grey color and there were yellowish blister like masses all over their arms, legs, and torsos. Flesh had been ripped and torn from places on their bodies and blood dried and scabbed around the open wounds. The multitude of wounds they sustained secreted a yellowish green puss like liquid. The most shocking thing was that the rise and fall of their chests was completely absent; They weren't breathing and neither Light nor L saw an EKG anywhere. Were they dead? If so, then why were there so many monitors still connected to the bodies?

"Why are there still monitors attached to the dead bodies?" Light asked, taking the words right out of L's mouth.

"Why? Because they aren't completely dead." a large man said.

"What?!" Light and L said in unison

"Their bodily functions have stopped, but they continue to move around and act solely on instinct, which happens to only be the want to kill. The only way to kill them is to smash or puncture their brain somehow. They cannot be drowned but they can be burned or completely crushed. Medicines and poisons have no effect upon them whatsoever."

They both stared at the row of bodies in disbelief. They were living? How is this possible?

"What caused this disease?" L questioned

"We don't know. We presume it was an accident or some type of freak of nature virus but we aren't sure yet, and we have no clue how to cure it yet."

"I don't believe it was an accident."

"What? That's not possible. No one would do that intentionally and it could've easily been created my nature."

"Yes, that's true. But its most likely wrong. I have come to believe that someone was testing a virus on humans recently but he or she altered it to meet their own desires and implanted it into the human subjects. They expected it to be a controlled test, or so they said, but the infected humans "escaped" and made their way outside to the rest of the island. It wasn't stopped due to the fact that no one was around to stop this occurrence from happening. Think about it. It's highly possible." L said. It seems as though he has already given much though towards this disease and its origin. But why? Its it possible this disease has been around for much longer than the few weeks he was told?

"That's not possible! None of our-"

BOOM!

A massive explosion was heard down the hallway. Everyone got down but as soon as they did, another explosion went off just after the other one.

"Get up! We've gotta move! Now!" the guard yelled demandingly.

Light and L got up and ran for the door way as two more consecutive explosions went off.

"Wait! We cant forget that lady!" Light yelled

"No time! We have to go now, Light!" L responded as another explosion went off.

Light just glared at the man for a moment before turning back and going after the woman anyways. L could be so inconsiderate at times. He ran back through the reception room, passing and shoving though a small horde of scientists and researchers. Just before he got to the barrier that stopped them from reaching the back of the reception desk he looked down the hallway they were just in and there, clad in a lab coat and glasses, stood a woman with blonde hair and a wicked smirk. Just before he could say anything another explosion went off, sending him through the short receptionist barrier. He looked back for the woman but she was gone, all of her. Did he just imagine it? He gave up on the thought and went to search for the woman before their time ran out. As he looked around he found the woman curled up under the counter, violently holding her ears and crying. Light held out his hand and yelled at her for her to come on. She was shocked to see him at first, but wasted no time and quickly took his hand, both of them running for the stairwell. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could, meeting up with L and the guard along the way without stopping.

They ran up the rest of the dreaded flights of stairs and outside towards the safety shelter they had on the research facility campus. The got in and locked the door just as the entire research facility went up in flames in one catastrophic explosion.

"Are you guys okay?" The guard asked

"I'm fine, How are you Ryuzaki?"

"I'm okay as well Light-kun"

"As am I" The woman quietly said.

"I'm Brent, by the way." said the guard. L noted that he's a tall man, about 6'6", short blonde hair that was just a little shorter than lights but styled much more differently, he is heavily muscled , but overall seems like a very nice person.

"And I'm Laura." stated the receptionist. She was a fair woman; about 5'9", long straight black hair, perfectly tan and neat. She seems very nice but very quiet as well.

"So, now what?" Light asked "I mean, its not like we can just go back out there, the explosions might continue."

"We can't go back there obviously, I wonder if anyone else made it out? They would've come here if they did. We should go check the rest of the safe house and make sure that everyone else that may have come here is okay." Laura responded.

"Wait." Light said "I need to ask you a few things."

They all stopped in their tracks and came back.

"What is it Light?" Asked Brent

"Is there anyone that worked in that section of the lab with long, wavy blonde hair?"

"Yeah, she was here a few weeks ago, just before the infection started. No one really knows her name yet so I don't know it either. Why do you ask?" Laura responded, giving him a puzzled look.

"I saw her. Back there. Just before I found you, Laura. She was in the hallway our room was located in and she had this devilish smirk on her face. But then an explosion went off and as it cleared, I saw that she had disappeared."

"That couldn't have been her, she was transferred to a research facility a few hours away last week. She only stayed here for a few days to gather information on some tests we were running on DNA and biomechanical research."

"Maybe she didn't leave like she said she did."

Everyone looked at him as if he were insane, everyone except for L.

"Lets think about this later, we need to go check for others." Brent stated, before turning towards the safe house. Light gave up for the moment and followed them.

They made it to the safe house and closed and locked the heavy metal door behind them, all of them slightly out of breath and very shocked.

They began to clam down and gather themselves once more, but then they heard a noise; It wasn't natural and it wasn't human either. They went back to the door and listened to what was making the noise.

"What is that?" Laura asked

"I'm not sure." Light responded

L began to count how many things were making the sound. One, two, three, four. He continued to count until the noises became too blended and loud to tell how many there were.

"Brent. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Brent was frozen. A look of sheer horror was spread across his face

"They're here. H-How is this possible?! We have the place guarded! No, no, no, no... This can't be happening!"

"Brent, What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Laura asked frantically, trying to shake him out of his daze

They were all startled when they heard loud bangs on the door, as if a multitude of people were violently yet clumsily punching the door;

Dents began to form on the door and it began to buckle at the hinges. They all slowly moved away from the door as it began to bend and several sets of blood shot eyes were visible from the openings.

"Its them... The Infected... They've infiltrated the compound..."

AUTHORS NOTE: So... Yeah .. It was a sucky chapter... Sorry. I shall continue to add to the story anyways because I don't like to not finish something I've started and writing this is a great way to pass time while in snowed in . If you like it, please review! Chapter three will be added in a few weeks after I finish writing the next chapter for my other story.


End file.
